


Ace in the Hole

by BonitaBreezy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, First Kiss, M/M, Serious Talks, Tumblr Fic, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: Harry, I’m asexual!” Cisco blurted.“I’m sorry?” Harry asked.“Don’t be,” Cisco cracked, but then shrugged awkwardly when Harry didn’t smile at his stupid joke. “Sorry...it means…”“I know what asexualty is,” Harry said irritably.“Oh, well, good,” Cisco said, ripping up his mental flashcards. “Then well...tada?”





	Ace in the Hole

Cisco should have said something sooner. He knew that. But to be fair, Harry kissing him had been as unexpected as it was awesome, and before he knew it he’d been seated on their worktable with Harry’s body between his knees and his hands in Cisco’s hair. And Cisco loved it when people played with his hair.

Long story short, Cisco was a weak, weak man and also possibly a horrible person.

It was only when Harry took one more shuffled step forward to press them together in an incredibly nsfw way that Cisco came to his senses and pulled away.

“Wait,” he said a little too loudly when Harry chased after him with intent. He looked so gorgeous with his ridiculous hair all messy and his pretty eyes all dark and his lips swollen from bruising kisses that Cisco almost wanted to say fuck it and just let it all happen.

But he’d been down that road before and it hadn’t ended well for anyone. It was a hard thing to talk about, to have to explain to people, and he always dreaded it, but it was so much worse if he put it off. So he took a deep breath went for it.

“We should talk,” he said, realizing it was the exact wrong thing to say when Harry’s expression went from hungry to blank in a split second. “Wait no, that’s not what I meant, it’s not…”

“Ramon, spare me the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ speech,” Harry growled. It was like watching a wall rise up and snap into place around him. His shoulders grew rigid and his fists clenched and he refused to meet Cisco’s eyes.

“But it really is me,” Cisco said hurriedly, panicking at the idea of all of this slipping through his fingers due to sloppy wording.

“You don’t have to spare my feelings…”

“Harry, I’m asexual!” Cisco blurted, and then winced, because that was not how he’d wanted to present it. But it had made Harry stop trying to get away from him, so that was good at least.

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked.

“Don’t be,” Cisco cracked, but then shrugged awkwardly when Harry didn’t smile at his stupid joke. “Sorry...it means…”

“I know what asexualty is,” Harry said irritably, and a rush of relief flooded through Cisco’s system.

The worst part about being ace was having to explain it in detail to everyone he told. Most of the time he just didn’t bother, for fear of them assuring him he’d find the right person some day or some other inane platitude he’d heard a million times and had no use for.

“Oh, well, good,” Cisco said, ripping up his mental flashcards. “Then well...tada?”

He did some jazz hands and then immediately felt stupid for it. Harry just stared at him, like he’d never seen anything like Cisco before and was thinking about shoving him under a microscope to get a better look. It was, unfortunately, a look he was used to, and his heart sunk.

“So uh, yeah. Sorry,” he said, and then regretted it. He didn’t have to apologize. It wasn’t something to be sorry for.

“Sorry?” Harry repeated, sounding unimpressed.

“Well, no, actually,” Cisco said, glad for the chance to take it back. “I’m not sorry about being ace. But I am sorry I didn’t tell you first thing. I kinda...got distracted.”

Harry smirked, looking so self-satisfied that Cisco wanted to find something to insult just to wipe that smug look off his face. He missed it when it disappeared though.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable,” Harry said. “It won’t happen again.”

He made to leave again, and Cisco let out a frankly embarrassing noise and reached for him with grabby hands.

“Wait no, I want it to happen again,” Cisco said quickly.

“But you said…”

“Well, yeah,” Cisco said, shrugging. “But I love kissing and cuddling and intimacy. Just not all that in to the sex. But we can do that too, if it’s a deal breaker.”

The look Harry gave him made Cisco want to shrink into the table, it was so angry, but then he squared his shoulders and glared back.

“I’m not going to rape you,” Harry said harshly, and Cisco blinked in surprise.

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded. “What are you talking about?”

“I won’t just have you lie back and think of England for my benefit,” Harry spat. “When just the thought of sex disgusts you.”

He pulled away from Cisco again and stalked over to the door so quickly that Cisco had to breach to the other side of the room to catch up in time to keep him from leaving. Harry looked like he was seriously considering pushing his way past, Cisco’s fragile body be damned, so he raised his hands in supplication.

“Wait, Harry, will you stop trying to leave? I think you’ve got the wrong idea here.”

“What’s wrong, the idea that sex disgusts you, or that you’d let me fuck you against your will because you’re so starved for affection?” Harry sneered.

“Ouch,” Cisco said, wounded. “Low blow, man.”

Harry looked regretful for a moment, but then his face went stone cold again and he said, “Am I wrong?”

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Cisco snapped, finally feeling the annoyance creep past the nerves and desperation. “And if you’d shut up and listen to me, I’ll tell you exactly how.”

He paused for a moment to make sure Harry wasn’t going to interrupt again. He was glaring with his arms crossed like a pouting toddler, which wasn’t encouraging, but Cisco was pretty sure that was the best he was going to get. He took a breath.

“Okay, so being ace doesn’t mean that sex disgusts me, okay?” He said, frustrated that he was going to have to explain after all. “I mean, it does for some people, but for me it just means that I’m not interested in having it in general. But I have before and I’d do it again if my partner wanted to.”

“But why?” Harry asked, utterly perplexed. “If you don’t enjoy it, why do it?”

“Well, I don’t not enjoy it,” Cisco said, trying to think of how to explain it. It wasn’t something that was easy for allos to understand. “It’s kind of like...if there was a cake on the counter, I could eat it and like it. Sometimes my partner wants to eat cake and I’ll eat it with them because I like it when they feel good. But I never crave the cake. Get it?”

“Yes,” Harry said, but he still sounded dubious about it.

“Listen, Harry, I like you a lot. I maybe even kinda love you,” Cisco confessed. “And I’m willing to give this a chance if you are. So think about it, and know that sex isn’t totally off the table. And I promise if I don’t want to do it, I won’t. You won’t ever pressure me into it. And if you’re not comfortable having sex with me at all because I’m ace, that’s fine too. But I’d really like to be in a relationship with you because you’re awesome. So if you’re game for this, then I am, too.”

Harry stared at him thoughtfully for a long minute, and Cisco could practically see the gears turning in his head.

“You said you enjoy kissing?” Harry asked finally, and Cisco grinned triumphantly.

“Yeah, man,” he said, fisting his hands in Harry’s collar. “Let me show you.”


End file.
